Snowflakes and Fir Trees
by WolfEared Chang Wufei
Summary: Rated PG13 for language! Duo and Quatre are stuck in an old safe house until an assasination on them blows over. 2x4 4x2, 3x4 hinted at start
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hoo boy, I'm making my sister type this for me ^.^ Laziness goes a long way ne? Anyways, this is a first... R+R  
  
Snowflakes and Fir Trees  
  
  
(Duo's P.O.V)  
  
Gunshots sounded in the once quiet winter air and screams floated on the breeze.  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! Relena!" I bellowed, pushing my way through the retreating crowd. I found my way to the edge of the crowd and swore under my breath. Relena lay on the ground, her body bloody and silent. A few feet away Quatre was kneeling with Trowa in his arms. I watched for what seemed like eternity before I approached the two young men, crouching down beside them. Quatre glanced up then went back to staring at his dead koi's body. He suddenly got up, carrying the body to the ambulance as it arrived. He laid Trowa's body down on the stretcher and kissed his lips one last time before he turned to walk away. I watched for a moment, concerned when I saw the blood oozing from Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Quatre! You're hurt!" I called out to him, stepping over Relena's silent body to catch up to him,"Stop Quatre! You'll bleed to death." The arabian boy ignored me, climbing into a car and then staring at me with those shimmering blue eyes of his. With only a seconds worth of hesitation, I climbed into the passenger's seat, studying him.   
  
When I was safely in the car the blonde started to dive. We drove into the sunset and then into the night, the hours tickling by slowly but neither of us spoke. Finally, the silence was too much for me and I had to say something to him.  
  
"Quatre, where are we going?" I asked softly, turning to look at him with my violet eyes.  
  
"To a safe haven, it is just a few more miles from here. I thought whoever had killed the others would well..." he glanced at his shoulder,"Finish the job."  
  
"So we just left Relena and Tro..." I started, never getting to finish before Quatre cut in.  
  
"Don't ever say that name in my presence again Duo Maxwell." He snapped, drawing his now dead blue eyes to the road ahead of them. I jumped, startled, then settled down in the seat, staring emptily out that window at the tiny stars far above.  
  
Finally Quatre stopped the car and got out, walking quickly toward a large house in a grove of fir trees. I got out of the car and followed. The house was enourmas and looked as if it was made in the 18th century. Suddenly Quatre fell over, colapsing in the fresh snow.  
  
"Quatre!" I exclaimed, rushing to his side and kneeling down. I cradled him in my arms and set off toward the Victorian-style house, my pace quickened. I kicked open the door and looked around, bolting down the hallway and entering what looked like a small living room. It was beautifully furnished with black leather sofas and armchairs, burgandy-plush carpet was spread across the floor.   
  
I laid the blonde on one of the larger sofas and removed his shirt gingerly, examining his wound. He had a five inch gash down his right shoulder, probably created by the shrapnel when the assasin blew up a nearby car,"Damn" I muttered, taking off my own navy-blue tee-shirt and pressing it against the gash, trying to stop the flow of the blood there. "Hang in there buddy." I whispered, picking up the bear skin rug off the floor and draping it over the injured boy's body.  
  
I set out wandering the hallway, finding a stairway, I climbed it slowly. At the top and through one of the many doors I discovered the most wonderful bathroom I had ever been in. Thick white carpet lavished the floor and the marble bathtub stood proudly beside the blue, porcelin sink. I opened the medicine cabinate and grabbed the first aid kit which I found within before heading back down the corridor, then down the stairs into the front hall. Stepping once again intp the living room.  
  
Quatre had still not awoken as I kneeled down beside his couch, tending to his wound before wrapping it in a white cloth bandage. As the bleeding stopped, his breath became more stable and he drifted into a more easy sleep.  
  
As I watched him sleep, I had the strangest urge to brush away that hair from his forehead and kiss it tenderly. I dismissed those thoughts and contented myself with pulling up an armchair and watching the angelic figure sleep...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Was it good? I should hope so oo; I worked not very hard on it... well took my an hour to write. 


	2. Dreams

A/N: Well, here it is, the second chapter. I actually typed this one myself ^_^ YAY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
I was standing at the front door of the safe house, Trowa was there with me, his warm green eyes a comfort in themselves. He wrapped his arms around me and held me for a moment before I felt something warm dripping on my shoulder. I looked upwards at Trowa's forehead, the bullet hole forever dripping his crimson life force.  
  
Quatre, I hope you're not offended by this." Trowa whispered, but his voice sounded different, like Duo's voice. Suddenly the front porch changed and became a marble bathtub. Duo was there, but why Duo? Where was I? I blinked and looked down at myself... naked!? Why was I naked in a bathtub with Duo Maxwell sitting beside it?  
  
Duo hadn't noticed that I had noticed him, he was too busy, leaned oer me washing the gash I had on my shoulder. His braid had fallen over his shoulder and it tickled my chest, some of it submerged in the soapy water. He shifted slightly, now breathing on my neck, I shivered involuntarily and closed my eyes. Duo felt my shiver and glanced at me face. I opened one eye and then then other.  
  
The braided pilot blushed deeply and backed away quickly, muttering apologies. I shook my head and struggled to get out of the bathtub but I felt so weak. So I settled down into the water and covered myself with my hands.  
  
"What happened?" I spoke, watching Duo.  
  
"You colapsed from lack of blood,"He answered.  
  
"How long have I been out for?" I questioned. Duo counted the days on his fingers.  
  
"5 days." He replied, wringing his braid out in the sink.  
  
"Have you been taking care of me the whole time?" I wondered out loud, looking thoughtful. Duo nodded slowly, his ametyst eyes boring deep into my own persian blue ones.  
  
"I even stayed awake watching you sleep but you were getting a bit smelly so I decided to give you a bath. I hope you aren't offended." He said, letting his eyes wander across my body. I cleared my throat and his eyes bounced back to my face.  
  
"No, it's quite alright." I reasurred, spotting the embarresed look on his face.  
  
"I guess I should help you back to your temporary bedroom." He grinned, grabbing a towel off the floor and helping me step out of the marble bathtub. I wrapped the towel around my waist and used Duo for support as we slowly made our way down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
With the braided pilot's assistance I managed to lay down on the leather couch. I looked around in amazement, taking in the empty bowls on the small wodden table and the empty armchair pulled up close to my couch. A bear skin rug was draped over the back of the couch. Duo pulled it down and laid it over my body gently.  
  
"Duo? Don't you have a blanket?" I asked, noting the snow falling outside and the empty chair again. He shook his head and sat down in the chair, curling up onto it and laying his head on the armrest.  
  
"I was going to go for supplies but I wasn't sure that I should leave you alone here." he sighed, looking straight into my eyes. I turned slightly so I could look at his face better, scanning it for anymore embarresment. Finding none I faced my attention at the empty soup bowls, my mind racing.   
  
"Where did you find the soup?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh, there was some soup in the cupboards in the kitchen, we've been living off that and water for the last 5 days." He answered calmly, but the look on his face suggested that if he had to eat soup again he would vomit.   
  
"I'm sure I'll be alright here by myself. Why don't you go get some supplies?" I suggested. Duo frowned and shook his head, staring at me.  
  
"No, I can't leave you alone here." He spoke firmly.  
  
"Honest Duo, if I can survive a war I can survive being alone for a few hours. I do appreciate your caring for me but I can make it." I ranted, giving the other pilot a stern look. He sighed heavily and stood up.  
  
"I best get going then." he muttered, whispering a quick goodbye and disappearing into the hallway. I heard the front foor close quite loudly then I sat up slowly, turning my head to gaze out the large back window. The white snowflakes were falling serenly out of the clouds and onto the forever green fir trees, causing the tips to be weighed down.  
  
"Breathtaking." I spoke, my voice sounding lost in the empty house,"Absolutely beautiful." My thoughts flashed back to Duo's kindness and I sighed again, swining my legs off the couch and and onto the carpet. I walked across the living room and down the hall toward the stairway. Stepping into the bathroom, I slipped on my boxers and dropped the fluffy towel from around my waist.  
  
I left swiftly and entered the room directly across the hall, gazing about. It had hardwood floors, in the corner there stood a wooden chair and in the oposite corner was a matress with a flanel blanket on it. I walked across to the matress and took the blanket, throwing one last glance over my shoulder at the moth eaten curtains.   
  
I left the room and hurried down the stairs, into the living room. Setting the blanket on Duo's armchair, I laid back down on my couch and drifted to sleep. 


End file.
